ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel Anvil
slowly editing from someone destroying the whole page* Axel Anvil is a professional wrestler under contract with many companies at this time. He is currently working for the WCSF, the resurrected FOW, RIW, CAWA, and 2WWF. Biography Childhood Axel was born on a stormy day of April 20, 1979 to Mr. and Mrs. Larry Anvil. Much is not known about his family life, other than the abuse he suffered as more family members get revealed over the course of time. Growing Up Axel is usually seen wearing a mask when he fights, but sometimes he doesn’t, which mainly is in 2WWF where people know him for the hardcore look with scars gracing his face. The past to cause this is a very gruesome detail. At the age of fifteen, Axel watched as his father yet again got very drunk but this time was threatening to kill him if he didn’t obey. His mother didn’t listen right away to a command, so his father decided to chase after her in an attempt to kill her. All that is known is they wound up in a junk yard. What happened in there is unknown, but we do know Axel came out as a very bloody mess. Also, his father used to be in the marines, so as they would travel from place to place, people found out he was always having affairs against his wife. In doing so, she sued him when they divorced and won the lawsuit., This gave them tons of money and allowed his mother to stay safe, but this also got Axel into the training he needed for professional wrestling. Career Greco-Roman Wrestling Sucess Axel is not remembered much under this style since his real name wasn't used, and he used a pseudonym, but iut is unknown also. Once they are revealed, we shall update this. All we know is, he was introduced to the real wrestling he is seen in weekly when he was at the age of 18. Early career Future Of Wrestling Much of Axel is unknown until the fateful day Liam brown met with Axel Anvil in his office of Future Of Wrestling. Taking an instant liking after his tryout match, Axel was put on the main roister, where he quickly joined forces with fellow Australians Ayden Cutajar, Gem Gunner, and McStyx. Axel really had only one Pay per View appearance in FOW, which was in a losing effort of a tag team match of a six man ladder match for the tag titles featuring himself, his partner Gem Gunner, Team Revolution featuring Aaron McKnight and Chris McGrew, and the eventual winners, D Ministration X. Second Try After FOW folded under, Axel Anvil went into talks with Liam Brown and reopened it with his own money. In the end, The Icon made corrupt transactions and sent the company under yet again. However before that, Axel did hold the FOW Championship within his grasp, along with the Intercontinental Championships. Seeing as they were never contested for again, he is always listed as the last champion to both belts. Third Try Liam brown contacted both Thomas Barnez and Tony You'll about reopening FOW as both were legends in the federation. They brought in many names, but this failed horribly. However, Axel stepped up to Liam with intentions of a merger. FWF has now merged and we have all their records. WWA After taking a well-deserved break, Axel Anvil was contacted by friend Ace "Jeff Chandler" Acid to join a company he scouted called Extreme Wrestling impact. After joining EWI, Axel Anvil made many enemies as well as friends. Ace Acid soon came into the company, bringing with him his team of bandits from the World Wrestling Allaiance. Axel was recruited by Lyxon Steel and Selina Gorgeous to fight for team EWI in the Survival Of The Sickest match against team WWA featuring Ace Acid, Ayden Cutajar, and Josh "The Overdrive" Xavier. Axel then entered the Blood Sport open, in which he won, gaining not only the title shot guaranteed for him, but also the Hybrid Championship from LX TIm in the barbed wire ropes match. As time went on, WWA would die in and out of activity, but Axel would stay Hybrid Champion. Currently, his streak is nearing the year mark. The last match he had was defeating WWA legend Damon Pyro with the Hybrid Championship on the line. As a side note, Axel currently has three active shots against Ace Acid for his coveted WWA World Championship. 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation 2WWF had to have a small break. In that time, Axel was slowly training to become better. As he did so, he got to a level that had never been seen before. When 2WWF came back and started doing Breakdown again, this man was undefeated for a long time. However, as a chance came to go for the World Championship, Dash Carter managed to defeat him. When this happened, the next week he faced off against current Internet Champion Aaron McKnight. In a grueling match, Axel prevailed victorious. After that, he faced him at the following Pay per View in a Thirty Minute iron Man Match. This however didn’t prove fruitful, as Axel wasn’t able to claim victory. Later in his tenure in 2WWF, he would defend his Internet Title at 2WWF's biggest pay-per-view, Hell Games. He fought against rival and friend known as Lx-Tim, in a Falls Count Anywhere match. It was a fantastic battle, but in the end Lx-Tim sadly defeated Axel, as well as ended his career for the time being. Real International Wrestling Axel Anvil was looking for something else to help keep himself busy, so he contacted good friend and rival Ace Acid for something to do. Upon thought, Ace Acid introduced Axel to Real International Wrestling. Under review, Axel deicded to join, being put into the training grounds. Training Grounds In his debut, Axel had a squash match in the training grounds. After this match, he wasn't booked the following week, prompting the General Manager of Monday Night Magnitude to contact him about a promotion. As time went on, Axel stepped back into the Training grounds as a favor to the current General Manager Mark Kidman. After he left, Axel was offered the chance to be the General Manager on screen for the Training grounds which set him off for further in his career. Monday Night Magnitude Axel debuted on Monday Night Magnitude, instantly being brought into the stable known as Terror X which was voted the RIW stable of the year for 2006. He had only one loss on MNM, to Zack Thunder, but Axel is looking for a rematch with him some day. As time went on, MNM and TNT have now merged into one distinct brand as they are searching for activity. Thursday Night Turmoil After talking with the leader of the now defunct Terror X, Axel Anvil got transferred to Thursday Night Turmoil, in which he debuted at the PPV, defeating Scott West. At this moment, an old foe, Lucipher Crosse asked to challenge him, not even trying in the match, giving Axel the win. Underground Championship In what was deemed as a rip off, Axel didn’t win the first contest to crown the new champion. As time went on, Andi Nero dropped the belt to Carnage Skarr. In the most recent match, Axel defeated Carnage in a First To A Finisher contest. However, he has planned a drop of the belt with Dave “Bullet” Sanchez, which just happened at the last RIW PPV in hopes of showing the new blood that you don’t need belts for storylines. GM Position RIW had undergone a big change as of recent times. However, as Carter Starr had left as the MNM GM, Nightmare stepped into position. On the TNT side was M.C. Idol, but he felt tons of hostility in the air with Nightmare, so he quit and left him in control of both brands. A lot of problems came his way, and he went to the first person he saw and trusted which was Axel Anvil. Still wanting to be a wrestler, he also contacted Mark Kidman from MNM about helping out. Both of them found different people to come and help with all the politics. Axel brought in long time WWA GM Joshua Pitt as the new TNT GM. Update on Career Axel has lost touch with people, not really giving any feedback as of late. However he has totally remodeled himself and he is ready to tell his story to the world, so we are skipping some time in history for this. 2WWF With Axel's return at the PPV called Crosswired, everyone saw him decimate Tyler Chandler in a stretcher match. The next week on Breakdown, as we are nearing the PPV Lethal Lottery, he had to go against The Monster. In a grueling loss, Anvil did what he could but lost in the end. As the next week approached though, Commentator and 2WWF Owner Dean approached Axel about a shot at the Internet Championship before the PPV without cashing in his clause, as he has beef with Jarad Johnson, the current Internet Championship. THis Thursday on Breakdown, you will see Axel face off against Jarad in a TLC match for the Internet Championship, with Jarads TLC Undefeated streak on the line. EWI The PPV Catalyst is upon us and Axel is back in EWI. What shall happen as he is facing a jobber this week, but his future plans are unknown. RIW ***To Update upon return*** WCSF In recent weeks, Axel has been seen as a lot of a bigger name, because at Destruction he revealed that Reaper wasn't as powerful as everyone thought he was. Dynamite had been missing because of an attack, but when interviewed Axel revealed that he was the one. Also at Destruction, Anvil teamed with Danny Black to take on Cyanide Lee and Chris Michaels in a Tag team Match. Now they both have a shot at the coveted International Championship held by Samuel Silver. On Mayhem, Axel attacked Silver during his tournament match and caused him to lose against Johnny U, also revealing he is going to challenge Silver on the next Mayhem for the International Championship, but people must wonder as Dynamite is coming back into the scene. Moveset Signiature moves 1-800-Overkill (Catch Opponent In A Cross Body, Swing Their Body Around To The Back And Then Position For A Kryptonite Krunch) Abstract Contact (Shane Helm’s Cross Faced Halo Onto A Single Bent Knee Then Sit Opponent And Wrench Arms Back While Still Crossed) Cardiac Arrest (Reverse DDT Then Link Arms After Impact For Reverse Tazmission) Cerebral Screwdriver (Set Up For Brain Buster, Sit Down And Do Move Between Legs In Sit Out Fashion) Crackdown (Position For Vertebreaker, Run Backwards And Smash into Something, Jump And Hit Vertebreaker As Slide Arms Further Down So Head Snaps Harder Against Ground) Drop Of Death (Pick Opponent Up So Back To Back, Opponent Is Horizontal With Ground, Spin Around And Fall Forward Causing Opponent To Slam Head Into Ground, Hydroplane) Dropping The Swinging Anvil (Boston Crab, Reach Back And Grasp Arms To Pick Up For More Pressure, When Refusal To Submit, Drop Them And Drop Axel Across Their Ribs) Feuer Frei (BK Bomb) Insomnia (Cross Armed Iconoclasm To Sit Out Face Buster) Lights Out (Go 2 Sleep) Miscarriage (Package Pile Driver) Miscarriage 2 (Package Pile Driver And Drive Arm Into Groin (Use When DQ Off Or No Ref Looking)) Pain Reliever (Pump Handle Slam Into Muscle Buster On Knee) Plateaued Fate (Standing Border City Stretch Into Back Drop) Polygon Effect (Think Black Hole Slam Into Side Effect Turned Into Anaconda Vice) Valium (Sleeper Into Orton Backbreaker) Signiature Weapon Barbed Wire/Thumbtacks Weapon Finisher Mutilation (Running Crucifix power bomb on the weaponry on the ground, or propped up on something) Finishing moves Darkness Drop (Death Valley Driver) Nightmare On Elm Street (Crucifix Power Bomb To Dominator DDT) Victims Fallen to the Darkness Drop The Darkness Drop is known as the main finisher Axel Anvil uses in a contest. Within this we shall list out as time goes on who has fallen to this maneuver before the match is won later by Axel. *Tri~C Eayla *LX-Tim x 3 *Rob Chapman x5 *Brendon Phoenix *Gem Gunner x 3 *Nugget Man x2 *Nathan Hardy x2 *Justin Belanger x2 *Tommy Thunder *Lucipher Crosse x4 *Aaron McKnight x3 *Lyxon Steel *Son Of Satan *Karl Stone *Saint Lunatic *Andi Nero x2 *Kile Falcon *Ace Acid *Eddie Doom *David Shane *Cub *Tyler *Minkaro x3 *Azzer x2 *Mark Conway *M.C. Idol *Bullet *Hezuez *Lex Luther x2 *O.G. Everlast x2 *Gravedigger *Angel *Daniel Maceton *Ocelot *Jason Spence *Carnage Skarr x2 *Sean Williams *Dash Carter *Dinga *Johnny GoodNight *Halo *Greydon Cochrane *The Icon *Fuse-Boy *Damon Pyro *Thomas Barnez *Father(Island Jim) Tribute Finishers Clothesline From Reality (Lariat Which Turns Opponent Inside Out) Cutajar Shooter (Modified Sharpshooter)(Ayden Cutajar) Rose in the Rain (Rhino Driver)(Ace Acid) Last Resort Moves Anvil Slam (F-5 into Lita style DDT Slamming head into ground) Immortal Driver (Hold for Tombstone, squeeze head 3 times between legs then give Tombstone, also known as 69. http://www.puroresucentral.com/moves2/69.wmv ) Insanity Plea (Crucifix Power bomb) Reality Check (Set Up For Delayed Vertical Suplex. Push Up And Let Fly In Air, Step Back, Watch Opponent Crash Head First Into Ground) Former federations fought in WWA FOW EWI WWE-Efed GWF IWWF TXI MNM TNA Career Highlights Was in first FOW Tag title match - Lost Give LX Tim shortest WWA title reign ever 10-23 Brutality become WWA Hybrid Champion 11-7 Brutality become WWA Tag Team Champion WWA Tag champion WWA Hybrid Champion(Current) FOW Int. Champion FOW WHC 2WWF Internet Champion 2WWF Tag team Champion LVW Xtreme Champion CZW Ultra violent Champ ROH Tag champ PRW WHC x 4 WWE-Efed Hardcore Champ WWE-Efed WHC Additional Info EWI: Match of the Week Sept 10th WWA Hybrid Champion – W LX-Tim WWA Tag team Champion – W Brendon Phoenix and Gem Gunner FOW WHC/Int. Champ defeat Lyxon Steel, Aaron McKnight, Gem Gunner, Thomas Barnez, and Son of Satan 2WWF Tag Team Champion - Defeated Justin 'Snoopy' Belanger & Minkaro Promoted from RIW TG to MNM in only one TG match Member of RIW 2006 best Stable - Terror X Voted June 2WWF MVP of the Month Former trainer and GM of the RIW Training Trounds Current GM of the Thursday Night Turmoil brand in RIW Category:Wrestlers